Pete
Pete is a 17 year old teenager who is one of the major characters in the series. He first appeared in Episode 1. Character Info Pete is a teenager who is also the main character of the entire show, appearing the most and is involved in many things. He is friendly and kind, and he cares about all the friends he makes, such as Marie, Hunter, Junior and Allen. He has an older brother named Steve, and another adopted brother, The Killer. Pete is a highschool dropout and he lives with his brother Steve in Townsville. He also has a girlfriend, Marie, who he has been dating for over a year, and he has also dated Cristal back in grade 9. In fall of 2104, Pete and Steve witnessed their parents murdered before their eyes by The Killer, who seeks to kill them two now. Pete enjoys going for walks and to hang out with his friends, usually at Starbux or just outside at the park. However, The Killer is always looking for Pete, who also wants to avenge his parents. Later in the series, he finally learned the truth by talking with The Killer in a conference room. Pete's Father was resurrected at the end of Season 3, and Pete forgave The Killer. Pete is a kind and caring person who will do anything for anybody. He cares about everyone and enjoys going outside and making new friends. He is very kind to everyone and will do anything to protect them from any kind of danger. Pete really loves and cares about Marie, his girlfriend. He is also very trustworthy and never makes mistakes. Season 1 Pete has appeared in almost all episodes during most of Season 1. He met many new friends such as Hunter, Junior, and CRAZY. In Episode 6, he was attacked by The Killer, who then had a chase and a short fight with eachother. Pete won, but The Killer threatened him and his friends, and escaped. CRAZY was later killed by The Killer in Episode 8, during the Disco night. Pete was affected by his death, and battled The Killer. However he escaped once again. A few weeks later, LongNeck began his mini invasion which was foiled by the hands of Pete, and therefore making him a hero of Townsville. Season 2 Pete has appeared many times during the season, but is appearing less then he did in the previous season. He has been making more and more friends, and his old friend, Allen, moved to Townsville in Episode 32, and they chatted for a short while. Later in Episode 37, Pete's ex girlfriend, Cristal, moved to Townsville. The two are still good friends, and they chatted for a while as well. The next day, Super Jack assembled the residents of Townsville and they prepared for war against Nightmare's army. Sometime during the war, Pete was surprise attacked by The Killer's possessed self, and turned unconscious for a while until Cristal woke him up. Later, Pete, Hunter, Super Jack, and a few more of their friends stormed Nightmare's fortress, and advanced until they exploded the fortress. Back on ground, Pete and his brother Steve witnessed Blind Guy get killed right before their eyes, and this caused them to panic and fight The Killer. At some point, the two brothers finally got what they wanted, revenge. Season 3 Pete only appeared very few times in the third season, mostly during Dr. Madd's robot invasion. He was talking with Cherry in his house, until they both spotted the all-consuming funnel in the sky, which was part of Dr. Madd's plan to destroy the planet and invade. Later, Pete, Cristal, Cherry and Allen hid on a small island. However, Cyber was sent to destroy it and kill all four teenagers. He successfully destroyed the island, killing everyone but Pete and Cherry. Pete shortly after witnessed Junior and The Killer both get killed by Zyclic. Later, Pete went to the city to help the remainng survivors battle Dr Madd's robots, and they killed many. Sometime during the war, Pete decided to stop fighting and spectate the battle. Very soon after the war ended, all of Pete's friends and family were resurrected by Dr. Madd because he gave up, for mercy. Now Pete, Marie, Steve and all of his other friends can live in peace and harmony for a long, long time. Season 4 Pete has appeared numerous times in the fourth season. However, he hardly speaks when he appears, like the Astronaut. He wanted CRAZY rebuilt and reprogrammed, so the Astronaut did both tasks for Pete, because he didn't know how to repair machines. However, the Astronaut made a terrible mistake and rebuilt LongNeck, Claws and Crazy 2.0, causing Dr. Madd to return and take them all to his island to live in peace, however LongNeck wanted to continue the invasion. Later in the season, Pete and many of his new friends went to a festival, where they thought they would have lots of fun. However Pete, Cherry, and Conrad were attacked by Stringwood, a possessed killer puppet. Pete witnessed his friend Conrad get killed by the puppet, and Pete ran in fear. Many weeks later, during Shade's apocalypse, Pete helped the residents battle Darkfire's shadow army and protect Townsville. Pete killed many, and he survived the war. Trivia * Pete is the first ever character created in the entire franchise. * He has known Allen and Cristal since they started school. * He is apparently the most intelligent teenager Super Jack knows, as said in Episode 34. * He has the most number of appearances in the show. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists